Developing new applications can involve intensive tests to ensure that application goals are met. For example, application designers typically have quality considerations that must be taken into account. In order to test the applications, the application designer writes specific test cases, conducts usability studies, and performs time intensive ad-hoc testing to ensure that design goals are met. For efficiency, automated tests can be created that mimic human interaction with the application, such as automatically selecting buttons, menu items, etc. Based on the tests, an error log is typically generated. The error log can include test results with various fields of information about the error. The error log can be analyzed to determine the cause of the error so that corrections can be made to the application.
Currently, analysis of error logs consume significant time and money. The application designer analyzes the reason for the error and makes a determination of how to implement corrective action. The same errors can re-occur multiple times, and if the person reviewing the error log does not recall the reason for the error, he or she must re-determine the cause and solution.